Bleach: Strip Duel
by W-FangMetal
Summary: The couple challenges each other to a duel with a very dirty bet. Each time their LP depletes, they have to strip off their clothes. Who will win? Read it and find out! Rated M just to be safe. Please review!


This is a small crossover I wanted to try out just for fun.

This contains no Hollows, Shinigamis, Vizards, Arrancar, Zanpakuto nor Quincy, just regular characters. I don't own Bleach nor Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

It is nighttime

Senna had her infant son, Shun, in her arms, who was sound asleep. She and her husband, Ichigo, walked up the stairs to their son's room. She smiled at her son's sleeping form and gave him a light, sweet kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Shun." She gently placed him on the crib and covered him with a blanket.

Ichigo turned off the light and left the door half-open. He and his wife went to their room and left their door half-close. Standing behind his beautiful goddess, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body to his.

"Ready for our game, Senna?" he asked.

"Anytime, honey." she replied sweetly.

They sat on the bed and faced each other from across while shuffling a deck of cards in their hands.

"Okay Senna, remember the rule. When we lose Life Points, we have to remove a piece of our cloth until we're naked. Got it?" he reminded her, just in case.

"Yep." she nodded in agreement. "And when we recover our Life Points, we have to wear part of our clothing back, yes?"

"Yep."

They placed their decks on the bed, readying to duel. Before they can draw cards, Senna just thought of a naughty bet. A _very_ naughty bet.

"Ichigo, how about we make an interesting bet?" she questioned him.

"What kind of bet?"

"Hmmm~ " Senna thought sweetly before answering him playfully, "How about this? If you lose, you have stay naked for the _whole_ day!"

"A whole day! ?" Ichigo gaped, but quickly covered his mouth before disrupting his son's slumber. "Why a whole day?" he questioned through whispering.

"I wasn't finished, honey. For the whole day until midnight, you have to stay naked _and_ ~ you'll have to take your pills so I can suck that delicious cock of yours nonstop. How's that, Ichi? All those yummy cum will be inside me." Senna finished with a sexy smile. She felt so dirty and lewd to have that delicious cock in her mouth.

Ichigo had a surprised look on his face. Him, naked for just one day? He didn't know what to say about it.

All he had was an image of him and his goddess on her knees, giving him numerous blowjob. Also, her entire body will be drenched with his thick, white juice. He felt perverted already, feeding her with all his cum.

So did Senna, she had a feeling he would like it. She had a sexy smirk on her face as she folded her arms under her bosoms. She had another dirty bet for him.

"How's this one, Ichi? If you win, you can play with my body for the whole day. ***giggle*** Well~ let's say you can rape me as much as you can~ " she gave him a sexy wink, feeling dirty even more. "And by the way, you can cum on my face, my mouth, my breasts, or even give me a creampie. If you want me to take a birth control pill, just fill me up as much as you want." she added in a sexy tone.

Ichigo was even more surprised. If he won the duel, he can have sex with her as many times as he want? Another dirty scene came into his mind. He pictured himself and Senna on the bed or carrying her naked together, pounding her pussy as much as he can, splattering her body with his sticky juice, or shooting his white juice inside her womb over and over again.

Oh man, he can hardly wait.

However, they were missing one thing.

"Hang on Senna, who's going to watch over Shun?" he asked in realization. "We can't watch him when we are naked."

"That's easy, we'll let your sisters take care of him for the day. Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Until midnight?" he questioned.

"We'll just pick him up at night and continue on with our bet."

"Then what about food and shower?" he questioned again.

"We can have a short break to cool ourselves off. No more questions, let's duel so I can see your body!"

The couple drew five cards from their respective decks.

"Duel!" they called out in a monotone.

 **TURN 1**

 **Ichigo: 4000**

 **Senna: 4000**

"You know how this goes, lady's first." the purple-haired drew a card from her deck, "I summon **Armored Lizard** in attack mode. Turn end."

Armored Lizard: LV4/Earth/Reptile/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

 **TURN 2**

 **Ichigo: 4000**

 **Senna: 4000**

"My turn." Ichigo drew his card, "I activate a Spell Card, **Cost Down**." he placed a face-up card. "This card allows me to send a card from my hand to the Cemetery to lower all my monsters' Level in my hand by two this turn." he discarded **Millennium Shield** to the graveyard. "Now I summon **Frostosaurus** in attack mode. Since it was a Level 6, **Cost Down** makes it Level 4 so I can summon without any tribute."

Frostosaurus: LV6-4

Frostosaurus: LV6/Water/Dinosaur/ATK 2600/DEF 1700

"Get ready to strip, Senna. My monster destroys your monster and you took 1100 Life Points. Since you've already lost some points, take off your shirt." he commanded her.

 **Senna: 4000-2900**

Senna grew a sexy smile and obeyed him. She placed her cards on the bed before lifting her shirt off her body in a seductive way, revealing her red bra covering her C-size breasts. She put her shirt on the bed and took her cards back in her hands, but didn't mind the bit of cold air in their bedroom.

Ichigo enjoyed seeing his wife's lovely body. Her smooth skin, her curvy waist, and her C-size breasts that were concealed by her red bra.

"I placed one card face-down. Turn end."

 **TURN 3**

 **Ichigo: 4000**

 **Senna: 2900**

"My turn." Senna looked at her hands to see if she can overpower her husband's monster, but turned out she had none, "I place a monster face-down and two cards face-down. Turn end."

 **TURN 4**

 **Ichigo: 4000**

 **Senna: 2900**

"My turn." Ichigo picked a monster card and placed it next to his **Frostosaurus** , "I summon **Koumori Dragon** in attack mode. My dragon will crush your defense."

Koumori Dragon: LV4/Dark/Dragon/ATK 1500/DEF 1200

"Not so fast!" Senna called out and flipped her face-down monster, "You triggered **Ancient Lamp's** ability. When your monster attack this card while it was face-down, I can change your attacking monster's target to another one. And its new target will be your **Frostosaurus**!" She pointed.

 **Ancient Lamp: During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" from your hand. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. Before damage calculation, if this card is being attacked by an opponent's monster, and was face-down at the start of the Damage Step: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls, except the attacking monster; the attacking monster attacks it instead, and you proceed to damage calculation.**

Koumori Dragon: **ATK 1500**

Frostosaurus: **ATK 2600**

Ichigo didn't expect that as he sent his dragon to the graveyard before his Life Points dropped.

 **Ichigo: 4000-2900**

"Oh, and let's not forget about the rule. Take off that shirt, sexy boy!" she added with a smile.

Ichigo complied as he held the bottom of his shirt and lifted off his torso, tossing it by hers. However, the bit of cold air didn't bother him.

"But my **Frostosaurus** hasn't attacked yet. Your **Ancient Lamp** is history."

Ancient Lamp: **DEF 1400**

Senna sent her lamp to the graveyard.

"Turn end."

 **TURN 5**

 **Ichigo: 2900**

 **Senna: 2900**

"My turn." Senna drew a card and decided to play it, "I activate this Spell Card, **Graceful Charity**. It allows me to draw three cards and discard two to the Cemetery." she drew three from her deck and sent two of her hands to the graveyard. Next, I activate **Fissure**. It destroys a monster on your side with the lowest ATK. And since your **Frostosaurus** is the _only_ monster on your side, it counts as the lowest." she pointed.

 **Graceful Charity: Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.**

 **Fissure: Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK (your choice, if tied).**

"I activate my face-down, **Mystic Wok**!" Ichigo turned his face-down card into face-up, "I tribute my **Frostosaurus** and choose its ATK to restore my Life Points."

 **Mystic Wok: Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points.**

 **Ichigo: 2900-5500**

Now that her strawberry had his points higher than hers, Ichigo grabbed his shirt and wore back on.

"You got lucky, Ichi. I summon **Goblin Attack Force** in attack mode and activate **Call of the Haunted** to bring back **Judge Man** from the Cemetery, thanks to my **Graceful Charity**."

Goblin Attack Force: LV4/Earth/Warrior/ATK 2300/DEF 0

Judge Man: LV6/Earth/Warrior/ATK 2200/DEF 1500

 **Call of the Haunted: Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

Goblin Attack Force: **ATK 2300**

Judge Man: **ATK 2200**

"You just lost 4500 of your Life Points, Ichigo! After my **Goblin Attack Force** attacks, it switches to defense mode. Now get rid of your shirt and pants, sexy boy! Turn end. Aaaaah! Can't wait to enjoy your cock for a whole day tomorrow!" she squealed happily.

 **Goblin Attack Force: If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase, and its battle position cannot be changed until the End Phase of your next turn.**

 **Ichigo: 5500-1000**

Ichigo obeyed her command until he was in his boxers. He tossed his shirt and pants by her shirt. He was in a pinch.

 **Turn 6**

 **Ichigo: 1000**

 **Senna: 2900**

"My turn." Ichigo drew a card, "I activate **Pot of Greed**. It lets me draw two cards. Next, I activate **Mystical Space Typhoon** so I can destroy your face-down card."

 **Pot of Greed: Draw 2 cards.**

"Oh no, my trap!" Senna pouted sweetly and sent her **Trap Hole** to the graveyard. She was saving it to destroy his new strong monster.

 **Mystical Space Typhoon: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

 **Trap Hole: When your opponent Normal or Flip Summons 1 monster with 1000 or more ATK: Target that monster; destroy that target.**

"Then I summon **Mad Archfiend** in attack mode."

Mad Archfiend: LV4/Dark/Fiend/ATK 1800/DEF 0

"Oho~ What can it do with only 1800 ATK points?" Senna questioned.

"Not if I give it a power boost." Ichigo smirked and placed another card below his monster, "I equipped **Black Pendant** to **Mad Archfiend** which boosts its ATK by 500."

 **Black Pendant: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

Mad Archfiend: **ATK 1800-2300**

"Even if you attack my **Judge Man** , it still doesn't give me enough damage to strip." Senna pointed. She knew if he attacked her **Judge Man** with his **Mad Archfiend** , she would only receive 100 damage.

"That wasn't my aim. My target is your **Goblin**! When my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its ATK and your monster's DEF goes straight to your Life Point." he explained his monster's effect. Senna gasped, didn't expect that monster had such effect.

 **Mad Archfiend: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: Change it to Defense Position.**

Mad Archfiend: **ATK 2300**

Goblin Attack Force: **DEF 0**

 **Senna: 2900-600**

The table had turned.

"Since you just took a lot of damage, take off your shorts and... " before he finished his last words, he realized his wife would be stuck with two undergarments. Her bra and her undies. Without a second thought, he chose... "-your bra!"

The blushing Senna faked a gasp with her hands covering her bra, "Ichigo, you hentai! Oh well, since it's your call, I'll do it." she started off by standing on the bed and faced away. She had her hands on her shorts and began to pull them down slowly side-to-side before leaning forward a bit.

Her strawberry had a nice view in a close range, seeing her small butt as her shorts went down to her nice shaved legs, then her feet. He can feel his sex of victory was drawing near.

Once Senna removed her shorts, she dropped her shorts by their clothes and turned to his direction, sitting back down. Now for his favorite part. The purple haired woman's hands reached to the back of her bra and unclipped it. She removed her bra and exposed her perky breasts and pink nipples in front of her half-naked strawberry. She tossed her bra to their clothes and locked her eyes at her eager opponent.

Giving him a sexy smile, she moved both her hands to her breasts and cupped them playfully.

"You love my tits, hot stuff~ ?" she asked him sweetly.

Ichigo smiled from the beautiful sight and couldn't wait to end this. His little friend began to harden slowly by staring at her beautiful breasts.

Senna noticed his bulge underneath his boxers was getting bigger bit by bit; she took it as a yes. She really wanted to suck that cock in her mouth nonstop.

The same goes for Ichigo. He couldn't stop staring at her lewd breasts. He really wanted to bang her so hard nonstop tomorrow.

If one of them win the duel.

Now the couple was in their last piece of clothing. They continued the duel and readied to claim their victory - and the reward.

Ichigo picked two cards in his hands and bet on them as his last resort, "I placed two cards face-down. Turn end." he said.

 **TURN 7**

 **Ichigo: 1000**

 **Senna: 600**

Senna examined her husband's cards on his side. He had his **Mad Archfiend** with 2300 attack points, who had **Black Pendant** equipped, with piercing damage and two face-down cards. And all she had on her side was her **Judge Man** with just 2200 attack points. All she had to do was rely on her last draw.

She placed her right hand on her deck and bet everything on that card.

"My turn." she drew and noticed it was a monster card.

 **Mad Sword Beast**.

Staring at that card in disbelief, Senna was very disappointed on her destiny draw. She was about to yield, but realized her husband's monster has a weakness. Instead of summoning it, she placed a spell card below her monster.

"I activate a Spell Card, **De-Spell**! If the face-down card is a spell card, it'll be destroyed!"

 **De-Spell: Select 1 Spell Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Spell Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Trap Card, return it to its original position.**

" _Oh crap_! _If she picks_ that _card_ , _I'll lose the duel_!" Ichigo exclaimed thoughtfully, nearly panicked.

" _Left or right_! ? _Left or right_! ? _Left or right_! ? _Left or right_! ? _I don't know what to pick_! _AAAAAHHH_! _Please_ , **kami-sama**! _Let it be the right one_!" Senna shouted in her mind. " _I choose_... _the left_!" she pointed with her right index finger.

Ichigo sighed sadly and revealed the chosen card. It was a Spell Card called, **Ring of Defense** ; he sent it to the graveyard by the effect.

 **Ring of Defense: When a Trap effect that inflicts damage is activated: Make that effect damage 0.**

"Yes, I did it! Now I summon **Mad Sword Beast** in attack mode, and it will attack your monster!"

Mad Sword Beast: LV4/Earth/Dinosaur/ATK 1400/DEF 1200

Mad Sword Beast: **ATK 1400**

"I don't know why you would do that, but when **Mad Archfiend** is targeted during battle, it'll change to defense mode." he explained.

"That's my aim! **Mad Sword Beast** also has piercing damage!" Senna replied proudly.

 **Mad Sword Beast: If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

" _Crap_! _Oh wait_ , _my Trap_." the orange-haired noticed he still had it, thinking if he should use it or not. " _What should I do_? _Should I or shouldn't I_?" he questioned himself, " _Aaah_ , _screw it_! Trap Activate! **Destruction Ring**!" he called out.

"A trap?" Senna paused, didn't see that coming.

"I destroy my **Mad Archfiend** and we take 1000 damage."

 **Destruction Ring: Destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field to inflict 1000 points of damage to both player's Life Points.**

 **Ichigo: 1000-0**

 **Senna: 600-0**

 **DRAW**

"A draw?" Senna said, frozen.

"I was on the verge of losing, so I had to make it a draw." Ichigo collected the cards together and placed it by the lamplight.

"Hmmm~ Come to think of it, we never said anything about having a draw." Senna realized, folding her arms under her breasts. She was deep in thought, trying to come out of an outcome.

"So what now?" he asked his wife.

They just sat there for a moment half-naked until one of them make a decision.

Senna couldn't think of anything, but blurted out, "You know what? Let's just have sex!" she launched herself to her husband and kissed him heavily with passion.

Finally, their last piece of clothing were removed as they proceeded to have sex.

Please review!

* * *

I'm sorry if the cards weren't good in this story, I had to make it random. I used to play Yu-Gi-Oh when I was in middle school, but most kids kept stealing them from me. I decided to play the video game of Yu-Gi-Oh instead of real cards.

Also, I'm thinking of having an alternative ending for Ichigo and Senna's victory. This could be a three-shot story - MAYBE.


End file.
